As is well known to those skilled in the art, zeolite catalysts have been used in hydrocarbon processing. Prior art zeolites have been found to be effective as catalysts for cracking, hydrocracking, hydrosulfurization, etc. Recent trends in resid hydroprocessing demand increased conversion of feed having a boiling point above 1000.degree. F. as well as improved hydrogenation selectivity as measured by Conradson carbon conversion and hydrodenitrogenation (HDN) of the 1000.degree. F.- products attained from cracking of the residue.
It is an object of this invention to provide a process for treating a zeolite to yield a novel treated zeolite which is characterized by improved properties. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.